The cat, And the Shark
by Reborny Superbia
Summary: Squalo has a cat. And well... The cat turns into a human named Mukuro. Sx69.Squalo x Mukuro. Yaoi Lemon.


**Oh, sorry, Fanfiction, I haven't posted anything here in a while. Ah, forgive me? :D**

**It's my first time writing for my yaoi OTP so be easy on the comments. And it's un-beta'd. Have fun. And sorry for the lame title D8**

**-x-**

Squalo didn't like pets at all. Maybe he did see them passing by, but, he never thought he actually wanted one. It was a present for his birthday. He got a cat… A darn cat with mismatched eyes. It had dark blue fur, and it always sticks to it's master.

-

-

-

One day, Squalo was back from the most tiring mission he ever had. What greets him?

"Nyaa~" the cat's voice filled the room. It went to it's master's leg, rubbing on it. Squalo scoffed.

"Go away, you stupid cat!" He said, shooing it away. He walked up to his bed, throwing himself on it. Squalo sighed, rubbing his head.

The cat meowed to it's master, Squalo just ignored it. He sat up, taking off his jacket.

"Kufufufu~" Was a voice that ringed into his ear. Squalo was startled, he backed off, falling on the ground. He looked up, only to find that his cat is now a male… with cat ears and a long tail. His hair was long, and dark blue, and the eyes were the same.

"Kufufu~ Squalo-Sama… Why do you keep ignoring me..?" Said the male.

"…VOOOI!! Who the fuck are you?!" He yelled at the cat, er, male in front of him.

"Ahaha~ Squalo-Sama, it's me, Mukuro~" The male, Mukuro chuckled. Squalo twitched, then blushed.

_... Keep calm, Squalo. He's just.. a naked male… with a tale, and cat ears._

Mukuro gripped Sqaulo's arm, pulling him up and resting him on the bed. Squalo landed on the bad with a thud.

"VOI! Easy on me-H-HEY! What are you doing down there?!!!" he yelled, watching Mukuro unzip Squalo's pants. Mukuro only smirked.

"Squalo-Sama, you just relax. I'm going to do something rather _fun._" He said, and started kissing Squalo member through his pants. Squalo grunted, ready to kick him away, but _damn!_ That felt so good.

Then, Mukuro lowered Squalo's pants, kissing his bare erection, followed by licking. Squalo panted.

"Feels good, master~?" Mukuro said, kissing it gently. Squalo only kept silent, panting. Mukuro chuckled, licking it. Then, he gave a sudden deep throat, making Squalo flinch.

The cat-man only wanted to hear the assassin moan, so he went faster, massaging the large length with his tongue. Squalo let out a rather low moan.

"A-Ah… I'm close…" Squalo said, moaning. Mukuro suddenly stopped, leaving the member from his mouth. Squalo came on his face, while letting a strangled moan.

Mukuro purred, licking off the substance off some parts of his face. "Squalo-Sama~ Do you want to please me~?" He said, purring. "Or should I please you..?" He said, while his hand traveling down his own entrance.

Squalo panted, looking at the male's movement. Mukuro's finger was now inside his entrance. He was fingering himself. Squalo panted, looking at him.

"Mmm~ahh…Squalo-Sama…" Mukuro moaned, making noises that really made Squalo hard. He soon gripped Mukuro and pinned him on the bed.

"Ahh~ I guess you want me~" Mukuro said, his arm closing behind Squalo's neck. Squalo crashed his lips upon Mukuro's, biting on the lower lip. Mukuro gasped, allowing Squalo's tongue to enter his mouth.

It was a war insides, tongues fought, teeth crashed together. The taste of blood, and pleasure.

Squalo parted from Mukuro, then started kissing his neck. Mukuro moaned, closing his eyes.

Squalo the looked into Mukuro's eyes, then his head moves to wear Mukuro's entrance was. He started licking his entrance. Mukuro moaned, grabbing the sheets.

"A-Ah… Faster…" Moaned Mukuro. Squalo smirked, licking fast. He then stopped licking, inserting a finger inside. Mukuro gasped, letting out a louder moan.

"S-Squalo…Sama!!" Mukuro moaned, clutching the sheets. Squalo enjoyed that voice. He inserted another finger. Mukuro moaned, smiling.

Squalo started scissoring Mukuro, making him wide enough. Mukuro half yelled, panting.

Squalo, then, ejected his fingers. He pinned down the male, ready to enter him. Mukuro smirked.

_"What are you waiting for?"_

With a sudden move, Squalo was inside Mukuro. Making him scream. Squalo grunted.

"You're…tight!" he said, starting to thrust into him. Mukuro wrapped his arms around Squalo's neck, moaning his name. Squalo thrust faster into him, making him scream louder.

"S-Squalo-Sama!"

The screams filled the place. Mukuro pulling Squalo into a kiss, while he thrust faster into him.

"S-Squalo, I'm close!!" Mukuro whispered, after parting. Squalo grunted.

One last push, and Squalo came. Seconds later Mukuro came as well.

Squalo left Mukuro, collapsing over him. Both red-faced, tired, and panting.

Mukuro purred, snuggling into his master. Squalo rolled his eyes.

"…What are you really?! A human, or a cat?" Squalo said, stroking the back of Mukuro's head.

Mukuro purred, then chuckled. "You'll see, tomorrow."

-

-

-

-

-

Squalo rubbed his eyes in the morning, sitting up. He groaned.

"Shit..I'm tire-…MUKURO!" he said, looking to his sides.

He only found a cat.

He fell silent.

"…"

_I slept with a cat._

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! I slept with a cat!!"

**-x-**

**Reviews~? :3**


End file.
